The Line Between Obligation and Indignation
by Akaika
Summary: A first person pov of Sethe dealing with the situation of Devlin.


**The Line between Obligation and Indignation**

Birds sing at the rise of the hour, the sun ascending to its midpoint, warm even through the slightest breeze that slips through the golden boughs. I ignore the comfort of midday stepping out of the forest with a determined stride, approaching the gates of Silvermoon. My mind is set and regardless of the outcome I know it needs to be done.

I stroll beneath the threshold without a second thought before a lone guard steps into my path.

"Afternoon sir, what is your business here?"

It is undeniable that I look suspicious and I never did expect to get too far without being questioned. Yet I do not have the time to sit here and wait to be spotted by Him. This needs to be finished now.

I stride forth ignoring his question and before he can respond I am upon him, hand pressed across his lips as the other draws the dagger through the skin of his neck effortlessly. I release him, his body slumping to the floor as a low gurgle sounds from his throat, blood bubbling up through his lips.

I press on, dagger relinquished to my belt line, passing a set of guards to which I nod curtly smirking beneath my mask. They salute assuming all is well, allowing me to continue on my way. Fools.

I am already well into the Exchange before the call arises, shouts echoing from the city gates. It will not be long now.

I push on my hearts pace remaining steady as I pass into the Square. He is always here in the middle of the day, safe and ignorant within these walls. Believing somehow that no one would take such a risk in getting to him, it only proves that he really does not know me, or anything of my history.

The clang of armor sounds from behind me footsteps pounding upon the cobble path and as I turn into the Sanctum a series of cries follow. Those renowned Paladins stare in curiosity as I pass, unknowing before I step into the quarters, door closed and locked swiftly behind me. A series of pounds arise and the thrash of metal clanging against the grain. The door is thick however, it should last long enough.

Devlin stares at me from his desk bewildered as he pushes back out of his chair.

"Are you mad?" the General shouts eyes wide as my weapons are withdrawn.

I do not reply, this man does not deserve an answer though nor does he deserve a swift death.

With one hand I thrust him back against the wall ripping the device from his wrist and crushing it beneath the heel of my boot.

"You won't survive this," Devlin growls reaching around for his sword.

My hand is quicker however drawing back brusquely across his face.

"You have no idea how many of your ilk I have killed over the centuries," I spit out, daggers pressed just beneath his jaw, "in this very building."

He moves to speak yet I push a dagger forth drawing blood, "I am tired of this city and I am tired of you causing problems." I lean forward pressing my full weight against him, "this world can do without someone like you."

"Wait," Devlin struggles.

One dagger moves pressing between the links of his armor, through the opening there. Piercing swiftly through his flesh the blade sinks deeper before a cry escapes his lips as it connects with the bone.

"Hurts like hell doesn't it?" I seethe, twisting the blade in my grip.

Devlin moans in pain through his teeth, cringing as the serrated blade rips at the tissue within.

"Stop," he manages the expression on his facing nothing short of pain stricken, "Destiaedra is..."

"You think this is about her?" I say softly cocking my head to the side as I study him. A short laugh escapes my lips, "she is merely an element in this entire fucking mess, she does not matter."

"That's not how it seemed when you were here la..." Devlin's voice escapes in a strangled gasp as I twist the blade further hearing a low grind from within.

My eyes meet his and I smile, "things change."

"Sethe she still cares..."

My gaze does not falter, "that is neither here nor there. She made her choice and I have made mine."

Pounding continues to sound from the door, shouts escalating as the guard works to break through.

"You see, I want to move on...and yet every few decades someone like you comes along." I brace my arm across his chest holding him in place as my other hand draws the other dagger up. Trailing it down along his cheek I continue, "All I have wanted is peace, yet every single one of you hunt and treat me like an animal."

I look up into his eyes, grinning as a line of blood rises in the daggers wake, "so perhaps I should indulge you, and become this animal you seem so eager in defining."

Devlin squirms in my grasp, one hand attempting to reach for his blade. With a low growl I grab at his wrist slamming it as heavily as possible into the stone wall behind. A low crack sounds and Devlin cries out in agony.

"Don't irritate me," I sigh as I shake my head.

"Please, I won't..."

"Won't what, hunt me?" I laugh, "Don't play me as a fool; nothing you say will change this..."

"Sethe..."

His words are cut short a wince crossing his features as a low gasp sounds from his throat; my blade pressed under his armor, pierced though just beneath his ribcage.

"I hate this life," I whisper through clenched teeth, "I hate being here, but most of all I hate people like you."

A sense of conflict rises in the back of my mind yet I shake it away quickly, emotion rising to lower my drive.

I clench my jaw swallowing roughly as I mutter, "just burn in hell."

I lurch forward lips clamped to his exposed neck, lengthened canines piercing through the barrier of skin urging a strangled cry from his lips. He struggles against me attempting to muster what strength he might have to push me aside but it is no use. I bite down hard feeling a vibration beneath the low crunch of tissue, the stream of blood quickening with every pulse. I close my eyes willing myself to ignore the gasps and struggling movement of his form, sucking back as much of his lifeblood as possible.

Moments pass that the adrenaline kicks in, the pounding upon the door a mere buzz within my mind, Devlin's form falling limp within my grasp. I pull back with a deep shake breath releasing him and watching as he tumbles to the floor, eyes wide and staring...unmoving. I retrieve my blades avoiding his gaze.

My chin quivers faintly though I clamp my jaw shut tightly, glancing up as splinters fall from the door. Only seconds pass before it is forced open an arrow whipping through and catching me in the shoulder though I ignore the pain. Guards fill the room charging at me, their faces stricken with anger. I hold my breath clutching at my daggers tightly before passing into the shadows, leaping upon the backs of three simultaneously returning to the darkest corners as they slump forward throats slash, blood spilling forth onto the soaked carpet.

Shouts and cries fill the room guards flooding in from the splintered doorway. I continue past them hugging at the wall. I will never be able to take all of them; I need to get out of here before I am spotted.

As soon as I pass through the doorway I pick up my speed avoiding the streets as much as possible. Citizens huddle in crowds whispering amongst each other as guards rush by; the looks of fear and astonishment are foremost upon their faces.

"Whoever did this," one man snarls as I near the main gate, "they will be condemned for life; I hope they burn for what they have done."

I sidestep along the walls avoiding the guard amassed at the gates, leaping from one shadow to the next with a heavy sense of dread rising in my chest.

I am already condemned for eternity, stuck in this horrid life never to be considered as equal or worthy, I have learned that well enough yet now...I am back where I started.

I sigh heavily as I pass out of view of the gates, running my hands over the dulled stone trinket closing my eyes as I am pulled with the arcane current into a dimly lit hall. Laughs and the clang of dinner ware meet my ears along with a low voice.

"What took you so long?"

I glance over my shoulder, wincing as I pull the arrow out swiftly before they continue, "you look terrible, had a spat again did we?"

"We need to get out of here." I mumble moving quickly to pack up my things.

"We? Good lord what have you done?" The exceptionally handsome face quirks pale skin glowing under the torchlight.

I remain silent rummaging quickly through my things.

Tatem stands from the hammock, his startling emerald eyes peering at me, "do you forget that I am the one who chose to bare you?"

I groan under my breath, "don't start with me; come or stay it's your choice, but I am leaving."

"Is it really that bad?"

I hesitate between packing, nodding after a moment.

"Who did you kill?"

I glance over my shoulder in irritation gesturing with a hand, "Can we talk -while- we leave?"

Tatem sighs, his white hair falling into his eyes as he shakes his head, "where to?"

I hoist the bag upon my shoulder moving quickly "away from any city."

"You cannot be serious...?"

I start down the steps ignoring his question, my pace quick.

Tatem remains silent though I can hear him behind me as we push through the crowds to the landing. Once there he grabs me by the arm forcing me to face him; he regards me with those eyes of his peering before he shakes his head.

"I hope you know what you are doing." With a low growl his eyes flicker, skin shimmering momentarily, a series of pops and cracks arising as his form shifts, bronze scales twitching under his irritation.

I climb upon his back braced ahead of his great wings, 'I hope so too.' I think to myself before, with great force, Tatem thrusts forth from the ground and into the sky.


End file.
